Twisted Light of the Heart
by CrystallineGypsy
Summary: The Doctor left them broken. Can they be saved? The Turtles find a girl, or she found them, twisted and mutated. But what is she? Can they find the answer to this mystery girl. What is Gemma? How do they undo the pain and torment that has been done?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This does contain adult language, themes, situations, and content. All characters are over the age of 18 and is rated MA.**

 **Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture and/or movies, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea how much it helps me. I always love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

Twisted Light of the Heart:

Cahapter 1

The lights in the facility flickered. The girl that lay on the cot was broken, both in body and in spirit. She wanted to die. The Doctor had mutilated and reshaped her. Running his grotesque experiments on her and at least a dozen others. But one voice reverberated in her head. The women at the end of the hall. She said her name was Gemma and that everything would be alright, to just hold on a little while longer. How? How would she do it? Was she going crazy? Voices in your head ment you were crazy...right?

"What's your name?" The sofe voice of Gemma brushed through her mind.

Name? What was her name? She couldn't remember. How long had it been?

"Don't force it." Gemma cooed to her. "It will come. Just relax."

She did as her voices suggested. She let go of her body first, then her mind. She let it wonder over, drift back to the past. Had it been days? Weeks? Years? She didn't know. A memory started to form. She was sitting in a cafeteria. Eating. Talking. Laughing. When? Who knows. A name started to form. Was it hers? Liana? Maybe. It felt right. "Liana?" Her own voice was shaky and hoarse that it sounded more like a question. "What's going on?"

"We were all taken. Something about a bloodline. Something thats different about us...well you and the others." She felt more Gemma sigh. "I was taken because of what I am. And now you all have suffered for it. I've been here, in this place, for years. I have been weakend, but i have some strength, as do you. I can help you escape and find help."

"Me? Strength? But i've gone crazy. I'm Talking to myself, telling myself things to help keep me from completely falling into madness." Liana's breath was starting to come in short burst. "Crazy...just crazy."

"No." Genna's voice was short and clipped, but held authority. "You are going to get up, and walk to your cell door. You will be able to do this. The others are almost gone. I fear I may slip again soon. It must be now."

A peaceful calm washed over Liana. She sat up slowly. Every part of her ached and her back felt heavy. But she did it. Looking at the door with determination, she found the strength to pull herself up and make it over.

"Good Liana, very good." Gemma sounded faint. "Now on three, open the door and go left. First intersection, go left again and open the blue door." Liana took a deep breath and waited." One...two...three! Go now!" Liana bolted from the cell. She followed the instructions and waited. She felt the brush against her mind. "Go to the door with the stairs, take it all the way down. You'll see the garage. They're is a sewar access. Go through it quickly. I'll guide you for as long as I can. The farther away you get the harder it will be. And then nothing. You'll find help though. Trust me."

"Ok Gemma," Liana half limped half ran. "I trust you." She kept going. Turn by turn all the way down to the underground garage. It was so strange, it was dark, but she could see. She shook the thought away. She saw the water grate that lead to the sewers. She pulled hard at it, breaking it off. "Weird." Another thought for another time.

"Good. Now. Follow the big pipe till it bends." Gemma was so faint. "Then the three little ones to a giant wheel. The next intersection turn left. You'll see stairs, go up and wait. Hurry. I can't hold on much longer."

"Ok, I'll be back." She said with conviction she only half felt. She kept repeating everything. Over and over. Following th pipes to the pressure wheel, bend after bend to the intersection. With each step away feeling Gemma less and less, and then the feeling of being completely alone. It was almost overwhelming. Walking up the small staircase timidly, she kept felling like she was brushing the walls. But how? She was so tired. Her body hurt so much. She got to the top, panting hard. Four dark silhouettes turned at the sound. She stepped foward, the exhaustion took overtaking her as the blackness surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

**lWarning: This does contain adult language, themes, situations, and content. All characters are over the age of 18.**

 **Important information: I do not own TMNT or any other reference I make to current popular culture and/or movies, I am just a fan whose mind runs wild sometimes. The TMNT look will be that of the 2014 movie, I like that they have stylized clothing. The rest will be sort of a mash up. Like my own little multi-verse. Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea how much it helps me. I always love to hear from you. I enjoy both praise and constructive criticism.**

Twisted Light Of the Heart

Chapter: 2

About a...girl?

Raph was the first to recover. He jumped to catch the bird creature. She was bleeding from various wounds. "What the!" Was all he managed to say.

Donnie walked over, inspecting the damage with his goggles. "Well, she still alive...maybe. Female late teens early 20's. Mutated...not with mutagen. How? Genetic remodeling?" As he typed some things into his database. Leo walked over and peered down the stairwell.

"Donnie, where does this tunnel lead?"

Pulling up old sewer records. "It hasn't been used in years. But it runs mostly east to west as an alternate access system. It runs for miles. Unless she tells us I wouldn't know where." He went back to analyzing the girl. "We need to get her back to the lab. She's got some major bleeding going on and if we wat to figure this all out, she can't die."

Leo thought for a moment. "Ok. Raph, you carry the girl, Donnie run flank. Mikey is next and I'll be rear look out. Let's go." And with that they were off. All on high alert. Leo thought it strange that Mikey, the catter box of the group, had nothing to say. He just moved. Leo would have to find a moment talk to him. Right now, they had some things to figuer out.

. . .

Back at the lair Raph and Donnie made their way to his lab. Raph put her on the gurnee as gently as possible. She was in bad shape. Donnie washed and prepared himself for the worst as Raph stood by akwardly taking orders.

Mikey was standing anxiously at the door as Leo walked calmly over. "We need to secure the perimeter." Mikey jumped, startled by the sound. "Mikey? Are you okay?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Mikey said quickly. "Just a weird day. Let's go." He turned quickly, leaving his brother to wonder the meaning of those words.

Donnie was doing everything he could think of. Stitching, cleaning, taking notes. All the while his head was spinning. Her DNA was like nothing he had ever encountered. She seemed bird like, but reptilian as well, then there was the human aspect. The gaping wound in her side looked like some of her liver had been removed, but it was regenerating itself. Her fingers had scars, like they had been cut off, somehow, they grew back. "Facinating." Donnie breathed.

Raph snorted. "Yeah. Real facinatin'. Girl falls in the middle of the sewer, bleeding all ove' the place and you find it facinatin'." Raph gave him a hard look.

Donnie shook his head. "No not that. Look." Donnie pointed. "She's healing at a rapid rate. And the structure of her DNA, it's...well...it's just not normal. I mean, even for us not normal." He looked at Raph with pleading eyes. "What I mean is, she is not possible and yet, here she is."

Raph looked over. "Well, SHE looks like SHE is waking up." Raph walked over to one of the chairs in his lab with a huff sat down. "Betta think fast professor."

Donnie washed up quickly and rushed back over to her. He gently touched her and she immediately jump up. The feathers on the top of her head stood straight up as she almost fell off the gurnee. Her green eyes bright. She was shaking. Her eyes darted around the room as she scrambled to the floor away from Donnie.

"It's ok, it's ok." Donnie moved slowly toward her. "You're safe now." His hands were up, as he crouched low. Moving slowly toward her. "My name is Donatello, that's my brother Raphael. Do you remember falling?" The girl nodded slowly. "Do you remember how you got there?" She nodded again. " Good, good." Donnie sat down on the floor. "Do you remember your name?" Her eyes darted around the room again. "What are you looking for?"

"Li...Liana." Her voice was faint. "I...I escaped. I don't," She broke into a sob. "I don't know what's happening." She quickly brushed the tears from her face and looked at her hand like she was seeing it for the first time. "Wha...what?" Her breathing became more rapid and uneven. "I...no...no..no!" Her eyes fell to the rest of her body. "No!" She screamed out.

Donnie could see the mental struggle and anguish. He wanted to say something, anything that would help. He just couldn't find the words. She just continued to scream, louder and louder. He covered his ears as it became a harpy screech, shattering the glass around them.

...

Leo and Mikey were making their rounds. Leo paused for a moment, listening. He glanced over at Mikey. He was so quiet. "Hey Mikey, what's wrong?"

His brother looked at him, shuffeling his feet. "It's nothin'." He started to walk away.

"Mikey?" Leo reached out, placing a hand on his little bother. "Come on. I know something is bothering you.'

Mikey sighed. "I just been having some...weird dreams lately. And today, I don't even know if they were dreams."

Leo crossed his arms. "Ok."

"I don't know how to explain it. I talked to Splinter about it. He just said to meditate on it." Mikey rubbed his face vigurously taking a deep breath. "She was in my dreams. And there were others kind of like her. They're in trouble. And now I just feel I could have done something more to help."

Leo half smiled at his little brother. His heart was so big it hurt to know he'd been feeling this way. Loe clapped him on the shoulder giving him a half hug. "Listen little brother," Mikey rolled his eyes. "What could you really have done? Everything has its moment. Now we can see what we can do and kick some shell if we need to."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." He pushed Leo's arm away. "You know, you sounded just like Master Splinter." He laughed. "Up until the 'kick some shell'."

"Yeah thanks." Leo caught Mikey in a head lock and gave him a serious noogey.

Mikey struggled to get out of it, laughing harder. "Hey man watch the hair."

A half scream half screaching broke the silence of the sewer. They both raced off, back to the den.


End file.
